Always Different Directions
by jjbb-1996
Summary: Woohoo new story :) so this is my re write of season 1 of BBC Robin hood. Well not really a rewrite it fills in the gaps in between. I don't own anything from BBC or Tiger Aspect. Hope you enjoy guys :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Robin trotted alone through the forest towards Knighton, he was feeling elated. He had successfully won back the support of his villagers and he had discovered that Marian was the same women he left when he headed for war. He needed to speak with her, he never did get to finish their conversation in Nettlestone that day. She had been speaking with Much then left quickly, Robin wondered what Much may have said, but besides he still needed to speak with her about his father.

Robin was walking past the hill where his father had been buried when he saw someone up there. He headed towards the treeline, and looked harder, it was Marian. He smiled and silently began walking towards the grave. As he got closer he could hear sniffling, he knew better than to sneak up on her whilst she was crying so he announced his presence.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, standing a little away. Marian did not turn but he saw her quickly wipe her face. She took a deep breath,

"Yes, everything is fine." Marian said standing, she turned and Robin could see the redness of her eyes, he said nothing. "I was just placing flowers on your father's grave."

"So I can see, they are his favourite. Are they not?" Robin said.

"You are correct, so I shall leave you alone." Marian said making to walk past him.

"Wait." He said grabbing her arm gently. "Marian please you are the only one who can tell me what happened." He pleaded. Marian was in no mood to talk of the past, it was exactly that, the past.

"Ask Thornton."

"I tried, he said I should ask you."

"I cannot. I am sorry." Marian pulled her arm away and turned away.

"Marian, please. I just want to know what happened." Marian turned back to face Robin, she could not deny him anything, not with the expression on his face at that moment, she sighed.

"Very well. I will tell you." She said and she began telling Robin the story of how Gisborne  
turfed out his father and of the fire.

"I sent you a message." Marian said once she was done.

"Many messengers do not get through. Some are killed, others simply cannot find us so messages remain undelivered." Robin sighed, his face was grim as he stood before his father grave, which was next to his mothers.  
"I would have put flowers on your mothers too, but it did not feel right considering I did not know her."

"It is alright."

"I had better be going, my father will be worried." She said turning towards her horse.

"Thank you." Robin sighed again. He snapped out of his gloom when Marian was near her horse. "Marian."

"Yes."

"I wanted to thank you for everything you have done for my people as the Night-Watchman. And I wanted to thank you for looking after my dog. It may sound inadequate but I really am grateful. Will has told me everything you did after his mother died."

"It was a pleasure, I didn't do it for myself, I wanted to help people. I could not just stand by and allow others hurt. And as for your dog, she is a pleasure, would you care for her back?"

"No, no I'm sure she will be just fine in your presence." Robin smiled. Marian nodded.

"Very well. Goodbye Robin."  
"Goodbye Marian." Marian mounted her horse and headed in the direction of Knighton. Robin watched her leave before returning to his father's grave. "I am sorry I was not here father. I would do anything to take it back." Marian was hidden in the trees watching as Robin sat talking to his father, just as she did. Marian smiled and headed home, he was still the same Robin, of course he was.

Nottingham

"Can you not do something with it?" Gisborne said to the healer as he looked at the baby he had fathered in the kitchen maid arms.

"What do you want me to do, put him back in?" The women said scowling.

"I mean can you not give it something to stop it breathing."

"How dare you? I will not kill and innocent babe, least of all one I just bought into the world." She picked up her bag of herbs and forest plants and pushed straight past him and out through the door of the castle store.

"Sir Guy, look, this is your son. I thought we could call him Seth." Annie said nervously. Gisborne felt sick, he did not want this girl and he did not want this child.

"I will take the child to Kirklees abbey, until we are married, you do not want you name tarnished." Gisborne said with dark eyes, he had no intention of marrying this girl, he would marry a noble not some filthy peasant. Annie nodded reluctantly. "I shall take him now." Gisborne continued.  
"No, the healer said that she must stay with me for at least a week so that he was the right milk."

"Then go home and bring the boy back in 2 weeks, then you can return to work." Gisborne grumbled.

"Thank you Guy." Annie smiled. Gisborne left feeling in a foul mood. He had no intentions of taking that boy to the abbey. He wanted it dead, Lady Marian could not discover this child, what that would do for this plans for her. She was pure, she would never agree to marry him if she knew what he had done to so many. This child needed to disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Locksley – 2 weeks later, early May

Nottingham castle

"Please be careful with him Sir Guy." Annie said as she handed over the baby Seth. "Thank you again for doing this." She smiled, how could people suggest that Guy was such a terrible person, he was providing shelter for her baby and he had promised they would marry when things were different.

"Remember Annie no one is too know." Gisborne said coolly.

"Of course. Anything Guy." Gisborne raised his eyebrows. "I mean Sir Guy."

"Better Annie, remember none of the other girls can find out, they may become jealous." Gisborne continued. Or someone of importance may learn of his indiscretion. "I am going now, I have other things to do today."

"Yes of course. Thank you again." Annie kissed Seth's head and headed to the

Sherwood forest

"So Roy you know the plan right." Robin said just as they were reaching Locksley.

"It ain't that hard. Really." Roy said. "I run in get caught, I run out take that path o'er there and you lot are stood t'ere waitin'."

"Good. Right positions lads." Robin smiled and the gang moved into position.

Roy walked openly out into the village toward the manor, so being to slow when he got near to the big house. Robin had told him exactly where the stables were and now he was on route. Every horse was already saddled, Roy could see two guards, and he crept around them and into the stables. 'create a disturbance' that's what lavender boy said. He picked up too buckets and chucked them out through the door hitting one guard on the back. "Oi, what do you think you are doing?" The guard shouted. Roy opened up the doors of the stables and then ran off towards Sherwood towards the track followed by Gisborne's mounted guards.

Gisborne got down from his horse, also in Sherwood, with the baby Seth in his arms, he felt no connection with the boy, and to him he was an annoyance, almost vermin. Gisborne felt no guilt leaving the child in the forest, no one would ever no, especially Marian, she could not find out of his indiscretions. He put the child under the tree and headed back towards Locksley.

Sherwood – near Locksley

Gisborne was almost at Locksley when he saw his mounted guards chasing after a man, he looked like an outlaw. Gisborne steered his horse to join the back of his mounted guards, he watched as Hood got on to the pure breed stallion that used to belong to him. And when Robin laughed at him, Gisborne nearly broke the make believe grim expression on his face, little did hood know that Gisborne had his horses marked. Now all he had to do was collect more men and follow. Yes, this had been too easy.

Later that night – the barn 

"What have I ever done to you to make you want to kill me?" Robin asked sitting on the hay. Roy had just tried to place a dagger through his heart, one of his own gang, had tried to kill him.

"My mother, they've got me mother." Roy cried, he hadn't wanted to kill Robin, these people were his friends but he could not risk his mother's life.

"And they will kill her, unless you kill me first." Robin answered suddenly realising.

"She will hang at dawn." Roy buried his head so he could not see the pericing eyes of the rest of the gang, he hated himself for what he had contemplated doing. Will had muttered of his hatered for the sheriff which only strengthened Robin's resolve, he would rescue Roy's mother, but first he needed to find out about the child.

"The story about the child's mother, that was a lie to." Robin asked.  
"Gisborne is the father." Roy's breathing was erratic and the air he could get into his lungs did not seem to be helping him. "The mother is a kitchen girl, she thinks Gisborne has taken the child to Kirklees abbey to be raised there."

"I hate Gisborne too." Will snarled. Much uttered his disgust at the reasoning Roy had come up with for trying to kill Robin, Roy begun to cry again, he hated himself, he had never wanted to kill Robin, but he hadn't had a choice. He curled himself up and leaned against the barn door. Robin stood and walked across the barn to his weapons.

"What?" Much asked as he watched his master.

"We have two mothers to rescue before sun rise." Robin sighed. Roy lifted his head and tried to stop his crying. Robin smiled a wiry smile to him and the gang began to move, readying themselves for a battle they were sure to have. As the walked out of the barn Robin stopped Will. "Will, I need you to go to Knighton." Robin said.

"Why?"

"If we get the mother and child out of the castle we need somewhere for them to go, Marian can sort out work for the mother."

"Of course."

"Take the horse and go to Knighton and then meet us in Nottingham, alright?"

"Alright."

"Be careful Will." Robin nodded and Will nodded back before getting on the horse and galloping in the direction of Knighton.

Knighton 

"Are you alright?" Adam asked Marian and she came outside to help him with the water carrying. He was used to Marian rising before sun rise to help but he had expected her to stay inside after yesterday.

"Please do not ask me that. I am sick of people asking. You, my father, Sophia, it is suffocating." Marian had had her hair hacked off for defying the sheriff the day before.

"We are just worried, that is all." Adam countered, used to Marian's outburst and knowing how to deal with them.  
"Yes well we should all be glad that I am still alive." Marian said grabbing the wooden fork and jumping onto the cart.

"Anyway I think short hair could be good for you." Adam said in a vale attempt to lighten her mood.

"And why is that?" Marian asked sighing and leaning on her fork.

"One, it's less hassle to clean." Adam smiled, Marian nodded and rolled her hand for him to continue. "Two, less chance of any stray hair as you know who." He laughed and Marian smiled, she went to pick up a forkful of hay. "Ah ah ah, I'm not done yet." She leaned back on the fork again. He nodded and continued, "And three you never know it may stop Gisborne's advances." He laughed and pushed himself from leaning on the cart. Marian shook her head smiling, she picked up some hay and chucked it straight over Adam, "Oi!" He shouted.

"Sorry," Marian laughed and continued with forking the hay.

Will rode around the back of Knighton to see Marian in the cart. He slowed the horse down and pulled his hood right up to ensure no one could see his face. He jumped from the horse and made his way to the yard where they were working. Marian spotted him and jumped from the cart. "Will what are you doing here?" She asked pulling him into the barn.

"Robin needs your help."

"What is it? His arm?" She asked suddenly worried.

"No, his arm is fine, he needs you to find a home for the child and its mother." Will said. Marian's heart sank, than it must have been Robin's child if he is finding a home for it, when she had asked the day before he hadn't answered.

"Why should I?" She said coolly. Will took a step back he had never heard Marian be so cold, had he said something to offend her.

"Because the child needs a home, the mother cannot stay at the castle." Will said sheepishly.

"She is staying in the castle?" Marian asked.

"Yes she is a kitchen maid." Marian's heart sank deeper, Robin and a kitchen maid. Now it was too painful to bear, how could he do that.

"Alright, I will find a home. When do you need her to leave?" Marian asked.

"Today this afternoon."

"Alright, I will see what I can do."

"Thank you mi'lady."

Marian walked out of the barn once Will had gone. Adam walked across and handed her the fork, she passed it back to him. "Sorry I have to go." She said.

"Go where?" Adam asked.

"To clean up Robin's mess, that's where." She said and she walked across to Knighton manor stables. She would go to see Lady Glasson.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Later that day – Sherwood

As she rode through the forest following the cart Marian knew she should have worn a hood, Robin would be protective he always was. And she was right as soon as he was close enough to see he had asked, and Marian had had to use one the benefits Adam had given her. After the pleasantries and goodbyes had been completed Marian steered her horse towards Knighton, she did not feel any better having helped to rehome a child. After all, the child was Robin's offspring, conceived out of wedlock. It hurt she had always imagined that she and Robin would have a child. But it was not to be.

Robin and his men walked back towards the camp. "Well I ain't going to miss that baby." Alan cheered.

"And why is that Alan?" Robin asked slapping his friends back.

"Well I can catch up on some sleep."

"Yer you need the beauty sleep." Robin countered.

"Hey you don't get a face like this from overwork and lack of sleep." Alan defended and walked ahead. Robin on the other hand felt like there was a hole in his heart now the baby had gone. He had always imagined that he would be a father by now. He was nearly 24, many other nobles would have 3 or 4 children by now and yet here he was, homeless, childless and fighting for the forgiveness of the woman he loved. Sometimes life could be cruel.

"Robin… Robin." Will said pulling Robin from his thoughts. "Robin do you know what happened to Marian's hair?"

"She cut it. It was a pain to wash." Robin shrugged that was what she had said and he believed her although it had surprised him. Will shook his head.  
"Robin, the sheriff had it hacked off with sheep shears in public, as punishment for what she did at Clun." Will said. Robin's mouth dropped then he regained his senses and nodded, he would go and see her later that night to make sure she was ok and to thank her for what she did today.7

* * *

Late evening – Knighton

Marian was sat in her room with her lute, she couldn't throw knives or plates today her father was around and continually checking on her, at least he had been until he had gone to bed a few hours ago, she could have thrown then them but she did not want to worry him further. She continued to strum on the strings before she heard a light knocking on the window, she did not jump, she wasn't the sort of girl to frighten easily. She looked up from the lute to see a handsome face resting on her windows frame. Marian put the instrument down and walked across the room.

"I did not know you play." Robin began, "May I come in?"

"Do I have a choice?" Marian asked smugly knowing he would come in regardless of whether she said yes or no.

"Everything is a choice." He replied. "Anyway I wanted to thank you for today?"

"You mean for rehoming _your_ child." She snarled. Robin looked at her, '_His' child_ surely she couldn't think, is that why she had been so cool and unwilling to talk in the forest.

"Oh Marian, surely not." He smirked.

"What?"

"You think the child is mine?" Robin couldn't help but laugh.

"Well isn't it?" Marian asked.

"Marian how long have I been home?" He asked her. She shrugged, although she knew full well it had been nearly a month. "Not even a month." He smirked, "Surely you know that a woman has to carry a chid for around 9 months," He said his voice almost a whisper, his voice sent shivers down Marian spine, she was angry with him but why did he have to be so alluring, and he stepped closer to her. She took a step back from him, "So I ask you Marian how did you think I would manage that?" He asked. She shrugged again, before finally speaking.

"I do not know, I just saw you with a baby."

"And you thought the worst, that I was no longer available." Robin interrupted, she punched his arm.

"AHH." Robin cried holding his arm, she had hit the one that the arrow had gone into.

"Oh Robin, I am so sorry here sit down." She said offering him a chair. "Do you want me to take a look?" She offered, she really did feel awful.

"No it's fine." He said sitting on her chair. She moved across the room to her bed and sat on the edge of hit.

"I heard about your friend, I am sorry Robin." She said sincerely.

Robin nodded, he still had the images of Roy being stabbed to death and then images of the Holy Land flashed through his mind. He shook his head to free himself and then turned his eyes back to Marian. "I heard about you as well." He paused as she pulled her hood up to cover her hair, she wasn't a self-conscious person and did not care about her looks, but like she had said Robin was protective, he did not need the reminder and neither did she. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"What can you do about it now?" She asked. "What is done is done. There is nothing we can do to change it." She said.

"I meant at the time." He said rising from the chair to walked across the room towards her, he crouched down in front of her, so close his knees brushed her legs. "I could have done something." He insisted.

"Like what? Fire an arrow and then I play outlaw too. It does not work like that. I have family and friends and my village that need my protection." She said tears welling in her eyes. Robin could see the tears forming and he slowly raised his hand to her cheek. She did not pull away when he touched her cheek nor did she push his hand away.

"And who protects you? Who is there for you?" He whispered. He stood up and pulled her from the bed and wrapped his arms around her. She was relaxed until she remember his question, she stiffened her body and then pushed him away from her.

"Nobody. Because the only two people that were ever on my side are gone. The one is dead and the other left for war 5 years ago, only on his return to run off into the forest." She was no longer upset she was now angry. Angry at herself for allowing Robin to break down her exterior, angry at Robin for leaving. Angry at everyone.  
"That is not fair." Robin defended.

"It may not be fair. But it is true. If you cared so much about your people as you claim to then you wouldn't have left in the first place." She snarled at him. Robin narrowed his eyes at her. "I think you should leave." She said coolly.

"Gladly." Robin huffed and went back out through the window he came through. Marian watched him leave she went to the windows and made a show of closing them, she left a gap just side enough to be able to peek through. She saw him race towards the tree line. She needed to escape from this place, she walked into the room behind the curtain of her room and found her Night-Watchman outfit. He would make an appearance tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Marian sat up in bed, sweat running down her face, her pillow was soaking and she felt she could barely breath. She got up and rushed to the window flinging open the shutters making a loud bang but she didn't care, she could feel the heat from her dream, taste the smoke, hear the screams. She could still hear it even though she was awake it would not vanish. She could still see the flames flicking the side of Locksley church John, Robin's father, still stuck inside. One of the only people who had her best interests at heart was gone. She still couldn't believe it even after all these years. But why did she dream about it now. Her arguement with Robin, she had mentioned the other person, Robin's father. She still couldn't breathe, the dream still chasing her. She ran to her door and down the stairs. She ran into the servents quarters. Suddenly it felt like the house was on fire, Adam was awake in the chair watching the flames of the fire, he saw Marian running in. "Marian what are you doing up?" He said as he watched her run though the room, she returned a few minutes later with a bucket of water and threw it on the fire. "Marian what are you doing?" He said rising from the chair, she dropped the bucket and paced back and forth. She didn't even see Adam, let alone her him. All she could see was that fire. She knelt on the floor and began to cry. Adam watched confused and horrified, this was not the Marian he knew, in fact he was almost scared to touch her. "Marian," He said quietly trying to hide any indication of fear. She didn't move she still sat sobbing on the floor, it was like she didn't know he was there. "Marian please, talk to me." He took steps towards her and slowly reached out his hand to touch her shoulder. He hand reached her and as soon as he touched her, her eyes shot up.

"Adam?" Her voice was so similar to a small child. Adam knelt down before her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It's alright."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Knighton – middle of May

"Do you know Marian I think I might enter the archery competition today, in fact Mark wants to as well?" Adam said as he and Marian walked back towards the manor house after

"Well why don't you?" Marian asked.

"Because it is a waste of money. And besides I will never win because Robin will enter."

"If he does he is a fool." Marian stated.

"Why are you so hard on him?"

"I am not."  
"So why would he be a fool then?"  
"Because it will be a trap by the sheriff. He knows that Robin cannot resist a contest therefore when he shows up and wins he will know."

"You are rather clever are you not?"

"I like to think so." Marian smiled and jogged ahead of Adam. Adam smiled and went after her.

"You realise Marian that you are now 23." Adam said finally having caught up with her."  
"Yes thank you Adam, I am fully aware." Marian said. As the pair reached the house Mark came running towards them.

"Adam, mi'lady, something terrible has happened at the mines in Treeton. The mine…" He gasped out of breathe from running. "It collapsed with the men inside. Many are dead, Gisborne and the sheriff…" He took another deep breathe, "Gisborne and the sheriff have fired all the surviving miners the villagers have no food and no money. Nobody is allowed to help them." Adam rushed to his little brother's side and comforted him.

"It's alright Mark, don't worry, all will be fine." Marian soothed. She winked at Adam and headed into the house and up to her room. She pulled back the blind hiding her adjoining room and walked in. She smiled as the light shined on her Night-Watchman disguise, she pulled back a cloth so that she could get changed and leave through the window, she would be in and out before anyone would notice.

* * *

Marian was on the outskirts of Treeton, she had used one of the horses that she kept in the barn at the bottom of Knighton, only she and Adam knew of them, there were 4 horses in that barn in total, including Robin's father's horse. In fact that was the horse she had decided to use today. She made certain there were no guards and headed into the village, she had a bag of food, packed full and money underneath it. She rode from the tree line towards the dug graves. She would not dismount there were to many present. She stopped before a young man and dropped the bag.

"You cannot give to us, Gisborne has forbidden it he has spies everywhere." He said as Marian rode away. She smirked under her mask, _spies_ she was not afraid of spies; she rounded the corner out of the village only to have Gisborne himself jump put in front of her horse. Now him, she was slightly scared off. Gisborne unsheathed his sword causing Marian's horse to rear. She couldn't fight Gisborne she was unarmed. She did not even hear Gisborne's words she was busy thinking of an escape. She was at the horses head when Gisborne slashed her arm. "Not even an ouch, an ouch costs nothing, surely you can utter an ouch." Marian had turned her side, she used the element of surprise and knocked Gisborne on the side of the face and quickly ran to her horse, the horse started running as she was jumping on, she was around the corner just as Gisborne got up to see her leave.

* * *

Later that night

Adam was helping Marian to dress he wound on her wrist which Gisborne had given her. "So was it Robin or not today?" He asked as he cleaned her wound.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Marian managed a smile even though the pain was excruciating.  
"Oh please, the only reason Robin does what he does is to impress you." Adam smirked as he grabbed the fresh, clean cloth from the table.

"Now you know that's not true, he does it to help the people he loves."

"Which is why he helps you Marian."

"Oh grow up Adam." Marian said, Adam looked up at her face which was staring at the ground, he pressed her wrist. "Ouch." She said finally looking up. Adam raised his eyebrows at her, and she just shook her head at him. Once he was done, he took the old dressing and the dirty water away. "Goodnight Marian, get some rest." He said as he left the main room to head towards the servant's quarter's.

"Thanks Adam," She called after him and rose from the chair and headed up the stairs to her room.

She closed the door of her room behind her and opened the shutters, "What do you want?" She said, she could feel his eyes on her as soon as she walked into the room. She turned from the window to find him sat on the trunk.  
"You didn't even look at me. How could you possibly know I was here?" Robin asked, he was sure he would surprise her.

"It's a gift. So what do you want?" She asked again lighting a few candles in the room.

"I need a favour."

"Another?"

"I do not take that many."

"Only the information and the rehoming of children."

"That wasn't mine." Robin smiled remembering back to their conversation a few weeks before, also remembering not to impose on her space, he didn't want to anger her again.

"So, your favour." Marian asked.

"I need to borrow a pair of trousers and a shirt." He said.

"Excuse me?"

"There is a new outlaw in the forest and he needs some new clothes, in case he needs to change."

"Then give him some of yours."

"I cannot they will not fit him."

"And mine will?" She questioned.

"He is only small." Robin defended.

"Very well," Marian sighed and moved across the room towards him, "Move please," She smiled. He stood up and she opened the trunk and fished out some trousers and a shirt and threw them at him.

"Thanks." He smiled.

"You're welcome." She said, "Is that it?"

"Yes, that's everything. Thank you Marian." He smiled. Marian closed the trunk not looking at his face, if she did she knew she would fall at his gaze.

"Oh wait no there is one more thing." He said. She turned around to see him leaning out of the window and then produce some freshly picked flowers. "Happy 23rd birthday Wren." Marian walked across the room and took the flowers.  
"Thank you, I can't believe you remember." She smiled. Robin watched her face light up. _Yes_ he thought to himself, _she must finally be forgiving me._

"Well I will leave you alone. Goodnight Marian, sleep well."

"Goodnight Robin."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Outlaws camp – July 1192

"Master we don't have enough people to take on a revenue wagon like that." Much said.

"We cannot just let it go through unchallenged." Robin countered running his hands through his hair. "We are trying to hurt the sheriff. If we let this go unchallenged we might as well do nothing. The poor need that money!"

"Robin, the guards?" John argued.

"We can handle the guards. That money could feed all the villagers in Nottingham for a month!"

"You heard Marian, she said that there would be 18 guards. That's leave us outnumbered… by… we… ermm." Much stumbled struggling with his numbers.  
"Outnumbered 3-1." Djaq added, she was not arguing, she was new in the group and didn't want to anger anyone.

"Thank you Djaq. 3-1 Robin, that is huge odds."

"What if Marian is wrong? What if there are more?" Will added, "as much as I want to help the poor and beat the sheriff, it is 6 people lives on one person's word."

"And what if there are less?" Robin countered he wasn't letting this wagon go unchallenged. "Wait…" He paused. "Do you hear that?" Robin put his ear to ground, and heard horse's hoofs. Lots of them. He stood up again. "Come on?" He smiled.

Meanwhile deeper in Sherwood

"I told you that you shouldn't have come with me!" Marian scolded under her night-watchman's mask.

"Well it's not fair that you get to have all the fun!" Adam countered. Marian looked over her shoulder, 5 guards and Gisborne. They could not out run them and there was no way they would be able to fight. They were 2 against 6, odds of 3-1.

"You call this fun?"

"I call it exciting."

"You are a strange boy." Marian said. She spotted a figure stood in the road ahead. "Robin." She whispered. "Adam when we get near this next low hanging branch take your feet out of the stirrup slow the horse and grab the branch. Pull yourself up and wait for my signal."

"Why what are you doing?" Adam asked.

"Im going to the next tree." She said. "Ready?" He nodded and did as she said. She watched as he pulled himself up onto the tree. She saw Robin smirking at the end of the track, she took her feet out of her stirrups and grabbed the branch, not taking her eyes off the young man in front of her, She swung on the branch and then flipped so she was standing on top of it. Robin's mouth dropped open, then he quickly regained his sense when he heard Gisborne's shout.

"Hood."

"Gisborne, lovely day for a ride through the forest don't you think." Robin smirked.  
"Prepare to die Hood. I don't see your gang and your little friend in the tree isn't going to help. He can't even fight his own battles." Gisborne sneered. Marian's blood began to boil, just as she jumped from the tree Robin's gang emerged from the trees. Gisborne and his men were surrounded. Robin and his gang, besides the big man Marian knew as John, drew their swords. Marian did the same.

"It looks like you are wrong again. Drop you weapons, you're outnumbered." Robin smirked. Marian rolled her eyes at him. The gang took a step towards their enemies Marian, who was stood behind Gisborne and his men, moved around the side of them her sword pointed ready in case they tried to attack, she stood beside Robin. "You really want to fight being this outnumbered." Robin asked. Gisborne let out a roar of annoyance and order his men back on their horses.

"This is not over Hood. I will have your blood, yours too, night-watchman." Gisborne sneered. Robin instinctively took a step in front of Marian to protect her, he would do anything to keep her safe. Marian was touched by his gesture. Once Gisborne and his men were out of sight. They all sheathed their swords, Marian pulled down her hood and took off her mask and scarf.

"Adam?" She shouted.

"Adam?" Robin asked.

"Yes, that's who was with me on the other horse."

"I see." Robin said, just as Adam emerged from the trees.

"I could have helped." Adam protested. The scarf he had worn was pooled around his neck. Marian walked to him and smacked the side of his head.

"No you couldn't, I told you not to follow and you did. Have you any idea what could or would have happened if you head been caught." Marian scolded.

"Firstly that hurt." He argued rubbing his head, "And secondly, it is something you do every day, you tell others not to do it then you go and do it yourself. You are such a hypocrite."

"I am not." Marian protested.

"Yes you are. Now I'm going to find our horses." Adam huffed and walked away with the rest of the gang to find the horses. Marian ran the hand through the loose flowing hair. Robin couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, even dressed as a boy.

"Thank you." Marian said remembering who she was with.

"You're welcome." He said. "Don't be too hard on him, wren, he just wants to help you."

"But it isn't his job to help me. I just want him to be safe." Marian sighed.

"Perhaps that's why you bounce of each other." Robin said, if he was honest he was slightly jealous of Adam and Marian's relationship, but he knew that they were nothing more than friends.

"Sometimes I wish things were easier." She finally answered. Robin looked at her. She shook her head, "It doesn't matter." She went to leave but Robin grabbed her hand gently. She turned around to face him. He didn't let go of her hand and she didn't pull away.

"I need your help." Robin said and finally released her hand.

"What with?"

"I need the night-watchman to help with the ambush on the wagon you told me about."

"Why?"

"My men are worried about the numbers of guards that there will be. You could just stay in the tree and provide cover from there. I just need someone I can trust." Robin said.

"Alright. I will help you. The wagon comes through midday. I'll be here by mid-morning." She smiled, Robin just recognised her as a fighter not just his spy.

"Thank you." He smiled back at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**I only just realised how short this chapter was, I don't even remember writing this if I'm honest. I began writing this story a while ago and still haven't finished :/ but we are getting there :) thank you for reading**

* * *

Chapter 6 

The following day

Marian rode to the spot where she had met Robin the previous day. She was dressed as the night-watchman but had her scarf pulled down, it was way too warm to have it up for no reason. She felt eyes on her rather than saw them. "You know, you could just come out instead of hiding." She announced. She heard a rustling above her and as she looked up, Robin back flipped of the tree branch and down in front of her horse. The horse spooked and began rearing, Robin stepped back whilst Marian moved with the horse to keep her seat. She soothed the horse whilst still on its back. Once her horse had calmed she shot Robin a furious glance.

"Well seated Marian. But I think you horse is a bit flighty." Robin laughed.

"Fine, do you mission on your own." Marian said. She turned the horse and began back towards Knighton. Robin quickly gave chase, him and Marian were finally talking he didn't want to jeopardise that.

"Wait, wait, wait." Robin said grabbing the horse's reins near the bit. "Please I need your help." He pleaded, she raised her eyebrows at him. "Alright I am sorry. Better?"

"Thank you." She said as she dismounted her horse. She left the reins with Robin. "Lead the way, hood." She smiled. She didn't have to pretend around Robin, it was always easy being with him. Robin led the horse and Marian towards the camp which they had set up not too far from where they had planned the ambush.

* * *

**AN: I told you it was short!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 

Midday – the north road

"Everyone knows the plan right?" The gang, including Marian nodded. "Good, places lads. And be careful." Robin stared directly at Marian as he spoke the last 3 words The gang nodded once more and moved into the position, with Robin's and her own quiver strapped to her back and her bow over her shoulder, Marian climbed the tree she had been instructed to do so. She positioned herself in the tree just as the revenue wagon came into sight, she whistled to let the rest of the gang, to let them know it was coming. She made a quick count of how many guards there was 22, four more than Marian had originally thought. But what she saw next made her insides turn cold. Following a top the trees was someone dressed just like her, she could tell from the way the figure moved that it was Adam. She refocused on the revenue wagon just as Robin stepped into the road. Marian put an arrow in her bow ready for her to fire.

"This is an ambush." Robin smirked. The guards jumped into action. Marian fired arrow after arrow where the men on the ground fought relentlessly with the swords, or staff in John's case. Marian had only one arrow left, she went to fire at the guard who was fighting with Robin but from the corner of her eye she saw Adam on the floor with a guard leaning over him, she couldn't make the shoot from there, it was impossible. She jumped from the branch to the neighbouring tree and then onto the next. The leaped onto a tree that was over Adam and the guard and jumped down, just as the guard raised his sword. She landed behind him causing him to spin with his sword catching her thigh. She couldn't cry out, though she wanted to. She kicked him in the gut and knocked the sword from his hand with one swift motion. Still with her bow in hand, she smacked the guard across the head knocking him senseless just as the rest of the gang came walking across. "Nice work lads." Robin said. "And Adam, well met."

Marian felt dizzy, very dizzy. She looked down at her leg and gasped at the crimson blood that was seeping through the cut and the tear in her trousers. The gang had gone to get the money while she stood leaning against the tree. "Marian?" Will asked concerned as her caught a glimpse of her stance, hearing Will's tone of voice Robin's head shoot up. He looked across to where she was standing and dropped the bag he was holding. He rushed to her side, and put an arm around her waist and one her arm. "What happened?" He said as he looked at the crimson gash on her thigh. She couldn't speak the pain was too much.

"Come let's get you back to camp. Can you walk?" Robin asked. She nodded her head determined to walk. She took a step and pain shot through her entire body, this time she did shout. "Alright, so you can't walk. Do you mind?" He said as he lifted her into his arms. She shook her head still unable to speak. She was pressing her hand into her leg trying to slow the bleeding. Her hand was quickly turning red to, Robin saw this and quickened his step, with the gang following closely behind.

"Oh I hate this, I knew she shouldn't have helped, I knew she would get hurt." Much worried. "How did it even happen?"

"She was saving me." Adam chirped as he followed the closest behind Robin, concerned for his friend's safety. "She told me not to follow this morning when she left, but I didn't listen. I just wanted to help." Marian's head was swimming, she was still awake, just, as Robin laid her down on his bunk.

"Djaq." He said. She nodded and set to work. "You will have to leave, she needs to take her trousers off." Robin nodded and the men quickly gathered up the money and went away from camp. "Do you mind?" Marian shook her head to indicate 'no'. Djaq passed her a pair of Robin's clean under shorts. "You can put these on, they are clean." Djaq's voice was heavily accented but Marian could understand what she was saying. She nodded and slipped her own trousers of and put Robin's shorts on.

* * *

Djaq bandaged Marian's wound and she was now feeling a lot brighter. She could walk again and was now sat in camp back in her own trousers. "I told you Adam." She said as she stared at him. "What did I tell you?"

"Not to follow."

"Your fast but you can't fight, and I haven't showed you and no one else has. You cannot keep doing this Adam, next time it may not be just a cut."

"I know." He sighed.

"So why do you do it? Why risk everything? You have a decent life why would you want to threaten that by doing stupid stunts like this." She shouted. Robin took a step forward but John pulled him back and shook his head.

"Because you get to. You tell me I cannot and yet you run around and do it yourself. Do you have any idea how it would affect people if anything happened to you? I have watched you grow up, been alongside you through everything. Everything we have faced together and the one thing that may end your life you want to do on your own!" Adam shouted. Marian had tears spilling down her face, she hated crying.

"Have you ever thought why I cannot have you next to me on this?" She answered calmly. Adam shook his head. She sighed and got up from her seat. "I cannot risk your life as well. It means too much to me. If anything were to happen to you, I could never forgive myself. That is why you cannot help me." She walked as well as she could towards her horse and mounted on the first attempt to hers and everyone else's surprised. She kicked her horse onwards and headed home.

"I had better go to." Adam said. Robin nodded and shook the young man's hand.

"Thank you for your help Adam."

"More of a hindrance."

"Not at all, you are always welcome here Adam." Robin smiled. "Look after her." He nodded in the direction of Marian. And Adam nodded and fetched his own horse, he mounted and raced after Marian.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Sherwood Forest – Evening

"Well a good day's work lads," Robin smiled. "After paying all the farmers we still have enough to go around to every village."

"Well I must say I am glad, after risking our lives, if there wasn't I would be severely disappointed." Everyone laughed. Robin sat in front of the fire, staring into the flames, the conversation he had had with Marian earlier that day, coming back to him, "_I am sick of it all, I am leaving home." _That's what she had said and when he questioned her, she had snapped at him. Every time he tried to help or talk some sense into her it ended up in her scolding him. But then she had looked as though she would almost cry, she almost pleaded with him. "_Help, I want, for once, somebody to think about how the can help me. Help me to do what I want to do, what I think is wise." _Her last words were what affected him most. "_No need I have made my decision." _

"I'll be back soon lads." Robin said rising from his seat.

"Master where are you going?" Much asked concerned.

"To help someone who I have been neglecting for a long time." Robin answered and headed in the direction of Knighton, bow and quiver in his hand.

* * *

Knighton

Marian was leaning against the foot of her bed, staring into the flames of the fire twirling a knife between her fingers. Tears rolling down her face, she had been played for a fool, tricked by a fake abbess and then her father had lead her believe it real, but then he had been so kind afterwards, Marian had felt so much closer to him. Then to be told it was all a lie by Gisborne he had almost laughed at her, forcing more gifts upon her. Marian felt drained, she had honestly believed that Robin would have helped her, but his mission was more important. It always was. She wiped away the tears on her cheeks only for more to fall in their place. Beside Robin had been too busy kissing fake abbess' to even worry about her. She had seen him, she had been sat in a tree with Adam, when the whole event had unfolded. She had already left by the time Robin had pushed the abbess into their cart of muck. She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of someone at her window, she could guess who it was. She threw the knife at the shutters with such force the shutter slammed shut and the knife throbbed.

"Woah, you almost knocked me off your roof." Robin said pushing the shutter open.

"Wouldn't that have been a shame?" Marian snorted.  
"Yeah, I might have hurt myself." Robin sensed she was angry he tried to lighten the mood.

"Grow up." She said not taking her eyes off the fireplace. Robin watched her, she looked tired, he saw her wipe tears and his heart broke. He never liked to see her cry and he especially hated it now. He had wronged her in some many ways; he felt every tear that spilt was his fault. "What do you want anyway? As it is you only come out of the woodwork to ask for my help." Marian sighed still staring at the fire.

"I want to talk, may I come in?" He asked. It was only now the Marian looked up at him, she was surprised that he hadn't already come in, she nodded but turned back to the fire, from the slight moment she looked at him Robin could see the redness of her eyes. "Marian, are you alright?" He asked after stepping through the window. He sat under the window leaning against the wall.

"I am fine." She said simply.

"You do not look fine."

"Well I am." She sighed. Robin continued to stare at her then sighed himself.

"I wanted to help today."

"Im sure you did. But everyone else comes first."

"That's not fair." Robin argued. "You know.." He paused and sighed.

"I know what Robin, that you gave everything to help the ones you love? Or that you have lost everything. I told you that confronting the sheriff wouldn't work." She sighed.

"And I should have listened but I could not see my people starving." Robin said raising his voice slightly.

"Shh, you will have Adam up here. Or worse my father."

"What is it that is bothering you Marian?"

"Your father."

"My father?" Robin questioned. "What about him?"

"I haven't yearned for him for months and now, it's like he's the only one who can help even though." She paused, Robin waited for her to continue. "well, whenever I and my father argued he had always made it better." She sniffed and wiped the tears from her cheeks. Robin shuffled, rather clumsily, along the floor to sit next to her.

"I probably could have done that a little more sophisticatedly." He chuckled.  
"But where would be the fun in that." Marian finished and smiled.

"Marian I'm sorry." Robin said.

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Marian asked, he heart began to race was he finally going to admit he was wrong for leaving for war.

"About today, I should have helped you when you asked, not walked away."

She sighed, of course he wasn't going to apologise for leaving for war, she was wishful thinking. But at that moment she didn't care, being with Robin at that moment, made everything seem better, like nothing had changed. She moved closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Robin smiled slightly and wrapped his arm around her. Marian felt safe in his arms, but she couldn't stay there any longer, she couldn't forgive him, not yet at least. She moved from his grasp.

"I think you should go." She said as she stood up. Robin looked at her confused.

"What did I do?" He asked, unsure of what had happened, everything was going so well.

"Nothing I just need you to go, but thank you Robin, for everything." Robin nodded and got up. He walked towards the window and put his one leg through.

"I will see you soon." He smiled. Marian nodded,

"Goodbye Robin."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Locksley orphanage – early august 1192

"Sister Mary!" Marian shouted, the door was locked, this wasn't surprising as it usually was, what was surprising was that no one had answered when she knocked. "Sister Mary please, open the door. It's me. It's Marian." Marian shouted again banging on the door, she had her hood up so nobody would see her. She looked around her to make sure there wasn't anyone watching her. She went to knock again but Sister Mary opened the door before she could.

"Hello Lady Marian, now is not a good time I am afraid." Sister Mary sighed, she looked tired.

"Please I have not seen my son in months." Marian paused as sister Mary did not appear to be listening. "Sister, is everything alright?"

"I am afraid that all the boys are unwell. And we aren't sure what is wrong with them."

"Are they alright? How is Daniel?"

"None of them are life threatening ill, and Daniel is the of the strongest out of all of them."

"Well he is one of the oldest here." Marian smiled. "Do you need some help?"

"No my lady, you might catch it."

"Im sure I'll be alright." Marian smiled and gently pushed past the nun. She walked into the main hall after having deposited her cloak onto the hangers by the door. She gasped as she saw 8 out of the 12 young boys who lived there lying on temporary bunks, many looked pale. She scanned the room for Dan to find him sat by his friend, Mark's bed. "You said none of them were deathly ill." Marian said, as she slowly walked across the room to her son, ensuring she kept her voice low and quiet.

"I was trying to make you go. I do not want you becoming ill Lady Marian." The nun answered.

"I will be fine." Marian smiled and crouched beside Dan. Dan was 5 years old and very intelligent. "Hello Dan, how are you feeling?"

"Mother!" Dan shouted wrapping his arms around Marian's neck and Marian smiled.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling very well thank you." He said slowly, he looked up to Sister Mary and she nodded her head. His nice light up and a smile stretched across his fresh face. He did not look as pale as the others.

"Hello Mark, how are you?" She said sitting on the chair next to his bed, Dan sat on her knee. Mark coughed harshly; he was a few months younger than. Marian winced as he coughed.

"I am alright." Mark croaked, Marian handed him some water.

"Good." Marian smiled.

After a few hour of helping the nuns in the orphanage, Marian grabbed her cloak from the hanger. "Thank you Marian for all you help today." Sister Mary said. "It was wonderful to be able to have a rest knowing that the boys were in good hands."

"You're welcome. If you need anything don't hesitate to come and get me. I want to help." Marian smiled. "Look after him." she said as she turned to look at Dan who was entertaining Mark.

"Don't worry we will." Sister Mary said, "Thank you once again." Marian smiled and pulled open the heavy door. She turned once more to see her son and smiled at how caring he was. She walked towards her horse and pulled herself into the saddle, she waved to Sister Mary before she kicked on her horse and headed home to Knighton.

Knighton

"Marian there you are. I was worried about you, I did not think you would be this long." Edward said as Marian unsaddled her horse. She had a stable boy but had always preferred to do it herself.

"Neither had I. The  
boys are not well. Thankfully Daniel is not badly effected but some of them… it was terrible."

"And you went inside?" Edward conformed.

"Of course I needed to make sure Dan was alright."

"And what if you become unwell?"  
"Then so be it." Marian replied. "Where is Adam?"

"He is with his brother having some dinner." Edward answered not impressed with his daughter's behaviour.

"Thank you." She smiled and headed into the servants quarters.

She walked into the dining hall of the servants quarters and smiled when she saw them all eating. Sophia looked up from her plate and saw Marian. She quickly stood and the rest of the table followed, the sound of the table moving as the servants tried to stand quickyl

"Lady Marian how can we help." Sophia said.

"You can start by sitting back down and continuing with your dinner." Marian smiled and crossed the room to sit on the side.

"So how was Daniel?" Adam asked after swallowing a mouthful of food. Marian watched Sophia glare at him and open her mouth to scold him.

"It is alright Sophia, I came to speak with him anyway." Marian smiled, Sophia relaxed and continued to eat her dinner. "Has the cow calved?" Marian asked. Adam having taken another mouthful shook his head. He scooped up more food and ate it quickly, continuing until his plate was clean. He swallowed hard and took a swig of ale. "Sorry I did not mean to rush you." Marian smiled jumping down. She knew Adam would finish quicker if she went down there.

"Of course you did. You always do it." Adam smiled and grabbed his waistcoat from his peg.

The pair were walking out to the cow field so Marian could see the cow that was due to calve soon. "So you never did answer me." Adam said.

"What was the question?" Marian replied, she did not even know he had asked one.

"I asked how Dan was."

"He is unwell, all the boys are."

"Oh, do they know what is wrong?"

"Sister Mary did not say." Marian replied, Adam nodded.

"There you go, it's that one there." He said pointing to a cow who had isolated herself.

"She will not be long now." Marian smiled and turned to head back to the barn.

Marian woke the following morning feeling rather ill. She had not been this ill since she had been grieving for both Robin and John. She got herself dressed slower than usual as the room was spinning around her. She grabbed the window ledge to steady herself. Fresh air, that was all she needed, she let go of the ledge and made her way down the stairs. She crossed the room steadily and sat at the table. Sophia presented her with a plate of food, the colour drained from Marian's face and she almost leapt from her seat to the run out the house. Marian made it out of the house, she fell to the floor clutching her stomach. Then the contents of her stomach started pushing their way through, burning her throat as they moved to her mouth. Vomit spewed from her violently and once she was sure there was no more she tried to stand, only to fall back to the fall. Adam was walking across the yard towards the house, when he saw Marian lying on the ground. He broke into a sprint and skidded to the fall next to her. She was lying face down in the dirt, not moving.

"Oh god," Adam gasped. "Marian! Marian, look at me!" He shouted, gently turning her over. Marian groaned, her eyes were shut and she looked deathly pale.

"Marian!" Adam shouted shaking her gently. Her eyes snapped open, and she rolled quickly heaving, the acid from her stomach burning her throat. Her eyes shut again and she fell into Adam's arms. He scooped her up just as Sophia came out of the house. She gasped as she saw Marian. "We need to get her to her room." He said quickly. Sophia nodded and pushed open the door. "And fetch Matilda, quickly." Adam nearly sprinted up the stairs with Marian, he loved this girl like a sister he would do anything for her, and he was thinking of what Robin would do to him if anything should happened to… No it wouldn't, he would not allow it.

He gently laid Marian down on the bed as Sophia rushed into the room with some bowl of cool water. "Who has gone for Matilda?" Adam asked.

"Mark is going, he is just saddling a horse." Sophia said, as she began to wipe Marian's brow that was beginning to sweat and her temperature had risen sharply, she had a fever.

"There is no time to saddle a horse, she is burning up." Adam said and ran down the stairs to the stables.

"Adam, I'm nearly done, I just have to put his saddle on." Mark said.

"There's no time." Adam said.

"You cannot ride Red without a saddle, he is young, and you will be thrown off." Mark replied, fetching the saddle.

"Just watch me." Adam said as he launched himself from the floor onto Red's back, this startled the 4 year old and he shot forward, Adam was on his back with the reins ready to go before he had a chance to become unbalanced. He was already at the tree line by the time Edward had discovered what was going on.

Sherwood Forest

"MATILDA! MATILDA!" Adam shouted frantically riding through the forest to where he believed Matilda's cottage rested. "MATILDA!" As Adam turned the next corner Robin was stood there with the Saracen, who Adam knew to be a girl, and Will. The sudden sight of the outlaws caused the young horse to spook and rear, easily throwing Adam, Red turned and ran but was caught by another outlaw, Much.

"This is an ambus… Adam!" Robin stopped. "What are you doing?"

"I do not have time for this." Adam said taking Red reins.

"Wait tell me what is going on." Robin demanded. Adam sighed he needed to find Matilda.

"Marian is sick, really sick. I have to fine Matilda." Adam rushed. He jumped back onto Red's back. Robin had turned to speak to the Saracen. Adam went to kick on the horse but was stopped by Robin's voice.  
"We can help you, Djaq knows medicine." He said. Adam nodded, then so did Robin. "Take Djaq with you, I will go back to camp and get another horse." Adam nodded, and Robin helped Djaq onto the horse.

"Hurry Robin!" Adam said as he kicked the horse, travelling at breakneck speeds back to Knighton. Adam had always been annoyed when Marian had insisted he ride bareback and laughed when he fell off. But now he was so glad that she had done.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Knighton

Robin had been in and out of Knighton house the past 2 days, Djaq had given Sophia some medicine to bring down the fever, the illness would subside; it was the fever that was deadly. Now Robin was sat by her bedside, watching Marian intently. Sophia came in, "Sorry Master Robin, I did not know you were here. I will leave you alone." She said and curtsied.

"No please do what you need to. You must call me Robin now as well, I have not been Master of anything for a long time now." Robin sighed, he realised that he was stroking Marian's hand. He didn't stop though, she needed him and he wanted her to know he was here for her  
"You will always be a Master in this household and to the people of Locksley. You will also be there rightful lord." Sophia smiled. "Would you mind wiping her forehead, I need to prepare her medicine." Sophia asked.

"Of course not." Robin said and took the bowl from her. Sophia nodded and left the room. Robin dipped the cloth in the bowl then squeezed out the water and gently wiped the wet from Marian's forehead. She was so beautiful even when she was ill. Robin could help but stare at her perfect face, even when it was pale she still had a glow, at least to him she did. He had regretted leaving before marrying her every day and now with Marian being ill he regretted it even more. The door opened and Robin quickly pulled back his hand from her forehead. Although his hand was still wrapped around hers, stroking the top gently.

"Sorry Robin, I did not know you were here." Adam apologised.

"It's quite alright. I was just leaving." Robin said, standing putting the down the bowl on the bed side table and began to walk to the window.

"That's how you get in and out then." Adam smiled. Robin nodded and looked back at Marian with sadness in her eyes.

"Adam, how was she? When I was at war?" Robin asked.

Adam sighed, "She certainly wasn't herself, but she pushed through. She's a fighter."

"Oh believe me, I know that." Robin smiled.

"She will forgive you Robin. She just needs time."

"I would not blame her if she didn't." Robin sighed. "I had better go. Goodbye Adam."

"Bye Robin." Adam crossed the room to sit were Robin had been sat previously. "I do not care what you say, that man loves you. You are just too stubborn to see it and he is too stubborn to admit it." Adam looked to the window, he noticed that Robin had left his quiver behind, although it was nearly empty. Adam smiled to himself, Robin certainly was concerned if he had managed to forget one of the only things he had brought with him.

The Following day

Adam was sat in Marian's room, Robin had not been back yet but he was sure that he would. After all he had left his quiver here. Marian's fever had dropped and she was looking less pale, although she still had not woke. Adam hoped she would wake soon, he hated her being ill, then again at least she when she was ill she wasn't running around as The Night-Watchman. That he was grateful for. Adam got up from his seat to walk across to the open window; from here he could see the cows in the field, the one that had been due to calve, had had her calve, a thriving young heifer. Adam could wait for Marian to wake so he could tell her.

"Robin." Came a faint whisper from behind him, he turned to see Marian tossing and turning on the bed. He nearly sprinted back across the room and sat in the chair.  
"Marian… Marian can you hear me?" Adam said.

"Hmmm," she groaned, "Adam." Her voice was stronger this time.

"Marian, open your eyes."

"If I open them… will your ugly mug be the first I see." Marian laughed faintly and slowly opened her eyes; she squinted at the light and gingerly lifted her hand to the block the light streaming through the window. Adam laughed and went to close it.

"Well I'm certainly not worried about you." He smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"Like I have been sleeping for a year. Im really hungry." Marian said as she pulled herself to sit up slowly.

"I'll go get Sophia."

"Thank you Adam." Marian smiled, her voice still a bit croaky. Marian watched Adam leave and then looked around her room, she looked to the window to see that it was partly open. She also noticed a quiver set against, she recognised it instantly. It was the arrows which gave it away. She continued to stare at it when Adam entered, why was it here?

"Marian I have great news!" Adam exclaimed remembering the cow.

"Mmm." Marian said not listening. She was still looking at Robin's quiver, surely he hadn't been.

"The cow calved, it's a little heifer, lovely looking thing. Strong too." Adam smiled placing down the food unaware that Marian was not listening.

"Mmm, that's nice." Marian said. "Adam, why is Robin's quiver here?"

"Oh he left it here."  
"He has been?"

"Yeah, he has been in and out of here the past few days." Adam said, Marian mouths turned up at the corners slightly. Adam suddenly realised Marian had not been listening before. He shook his head. "Sophia said that you can go out later, once you've eaten something."

Mid-afternoon 

"How are you feeling lady Marian?" Sophia asked as she sat down in front of the fire.

"Much better thank you." Marian smiled.

"I suppose you want to go out riding."

"Can I?" Marian asked.

"Of course, Robin's little friend said that once you were awake there would be nothing wrong with you." Sophia smiled. "Be careful."

"Always," Marian smiled and sprinted up the stairs to grab Robin's quiver. She ran back down the stairs and to the stables with the quiver strapped to her back. She quickly saddled her horse, once he was ready, Marian launched herself into the saddle and headed towards Sherwood.

Sherwood Forest

Robin frantically looked around there make shift camp for his quiver, he never went anywhere without it, why couldn't he find it.

"Master are you sure you did not leave it somewhere?" Much asked tidy up after his master.

"I did not leave it. I am sure." Robin insisted, throwing the stuff of his bunk and onto the floor. "Arrrgghh." He shouted annoyed and sat on his bunk. He tried to rack his brain to where it could be, then he remembered. Marian. He had taken it to visit Marian. "Dam it!" He said and got up from the bunk.

"Master where are you going?" Much asked picking up Robin's bedding.

"To get my quiver."

The north road

Marian and her horse thundered across the familiar road, she was not sure where he would be but she knew he was close. She slowed her horse to a trot and then a walk. She heard a branch snap to her right. She laughed. "Give it up Robin your caught." Robin came out hands raised in the air.

"Alright, alright you got me." He smiled. He truly was irresistible, especially when he stood like that. Marian regained her senses.

"I believe I have something that belongs to you." Marian dismounted and pulled back her cloak. She smiled at Robin, she took the quiver from her back and handed it to Robin.

"Thank you." Robin smiled sincerely, he turned to leave but was stopped by Marian's voice.

"What I want to know is what it was doing in my room?" Marian asked. Robin's face turned crimson as he shuffled his feet. He couldn't tell her that he had sat with her.

"I took Djaq to you. She had medicine that would help you get well. How are you feeling?"

"Much better thanks."

"Good, that's good." Robin smiled. He took a step closer, Marian could feel his breath near her cheek. "Thank you once again for this Marian." His hand brushed against hers, she pulled her hand behind her body to ensure he didn't take it. "Is there anything I can do to repay you?" She put her hand up to his face, her thumb gently caressing his cheek and stretched on her toes. One hand was against his chest, her mouth was so close to his lips. She had him exactly where she wanted him.

"I need you…" She whispered. She heard Robin inhale sharply. She smiled "I need you to take this to the orphanage." She laughed and pushed him backwards. Robin shook his head and waved his finger at her.

"Clever. Very clever." Robin smiled. Marian tossed Robin a bag of money.

"I cannot go to back to the orphanage yet."

"Go back? What do you mean go back?"

"I go to see the boys make sure they are well, I help out the sisters with work."

"And that is how you got sick?" Robin said. Marian nodded. "I will take this to them. Do I tell them it come from you?"

"No," Marian shook her head. "Do not mention me."

"Why not?"

"No reason, I just prefer to remain anonymous."

"Alright. Is there anything you else need?" Robin asked tying the bag to his belt. Marian mounted her horse and turned in the direction of Knighton.

"No." She shook her head. "That is all. Thank you Robin."

"Your very welcome. Thank you for this, I really appreciate it." Robin smiled Marian nodded and kicked her horse on, towards home.

Knighton – later that night

Marian was sat leaning her against her bed before the fire as she always did when she was thinking. There was so much she had to do and so little time to do it in. She had wanted to go the orphanage to see Dan, to be sure he was ok. But she could not do everything, the farm needed her, her people needed her. She suddenly released a small amount of what Robin had to deal with, everyone needed him but there was only 24 hours in a day. Robin, thinking about that moment with him that day. She was sure she could handle playing him like that, but being so close to Robin had felt, well, normal. She had felt almost happy, a lot happier than she had in a long time, it had felt right, like it was meant to be. But even if she was ready to forgive, how could they ever be together, he was an outlaw now. She sighed then came a knocking at the door.

"Come in." She said. the door creaked open and in strode Adam.

"Hey." He said simply.

"Hello, are you alright?" Marian asked still sat against her bed.

"Yeah, I'm alright, how about you?"

"I am coping."

"So what are you thinking about?"

"Me and Robin,"

"Well that's a new one." Adam smiled and sat down next to the fire. Marian nodded. "So what are you thinking about?"

"About how even if I did forgive him, we still couldn't be together."

"You forgive him."

"I do not know."

"Well either way, I can see you are happier with him home." Adam smiled, got up and walked away out of the room. Marian stood and walked towards the window, she sat on the ledge and then turned her legs out the window so she was sat looking out onto the forest. She sighed once more.

"I feel a lot happier," She whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

2 weeks later – Knighton

"I know you were once betrothed to Robin Hood." Gisborne stated.

"I was girl then."

"Would you still hesitate if it were him asking the question?" Gisborne's grip on Marian's arms was getting tighter. She couldn't breathe, she had to think but there was no time. Robin was outside her window, what could she say that wouldn't hurt him but could let herself live. She paused before opening her mouth to speak. It hurt her to say these words but it was what Gisborne wanted to hear.

"I would never marry him," She paused again, "I despise Robin Hood." Marian was sure Gisborne had whispered something but she could not hear, the blood rushing through her head, her brain was foggy. She didn't want to hurt Robin but she was sure she had.

"So what about me?" Gisborne's voice was dark and rough. "Will you… marry…me?" Marian hated Gisborne, the way he proposed was threatening and dark. So unlike Robin's all those years ago. She could still picture it in her mind, how she wished she were there now.

"Yes. I will marry you. I will marry you the day King Richard returns to England." She had to say it there was not another way. When Gisborne leaned close to kiss her she simply turned her face away, she barely wanted to look at him let alone kiss him. "Shall we go downstairs and tell my father the good news?"

"Yes, I have an apology to make." Gisborne walked from the room leaving Marian to close the shutters of her window. She closed the first and then went to close the second, her eyes met Robin's and she saw the hurt in his eyes, the look on his face, it pulled her apart.

"Sorry." She whispered and closed the shutter. That was all she could have said at that moment but she would go to him later, explain herself. Make a real apology.

Marian walked down the stairs to her father and future husband. "Marian, Sir Guy tells me that you are engaged." Her father said sat in his chair, frail from his earlier beating.

"That is correct father." She said quietly. Marian's eyes were to the floor once she finally lifted them they were met by a familiar blue pair. Adam was stood in the doorway to the servants quarters. She waved her hand slightly which was down by her side, indicating for him to move away quickly.

"I think a toast is in order." Gisborne piped. He picked up the goblets from the table and handed one to Marian. "To us." He gave a crooked, evil smile that made Marian's insides turn cold.

"To us." She mumbled.

Knighton Barn

Gisborne had long left but Marian could still feel his presence, it was like a bad odour that was etched on her skin. She did not want it but could not get rid of it. She was constantly trying to busy herself so that she could forget what had just happened to her, but nothing worked. She put a bucket on the pile she had just made, only to watch them all fall down. She screamed and picked up every wooden bucket individually and throwing it across the barn. She had tears streaming down her face. Adam was outside his barn when he heard the shouting and loud crashing noises. He burst through the door to find Marian hurling the buckets, he ran across the barn and grabbed her from behind stopping her arms from moving.

"Let me go!" She shouted through tears. "Robin get off!" And at that moment Adam let go, she had never called him Robin, he took a step back while she turned around to face him. She looked into his eyes, and it made Adam's heart break, this was not the Marian he was used to. Marian crumbled into a heap on the floor, face in her hands sobbing. Adam moved across the room to seat by her side and her gently pulled her into his shoulder wrapping his arms around her. He let her cry for what seemed like a lifetime, but once she was slowly stopping and calming down he spoke.

"Everything will be ok. Things have a habit of starting out bad and then turning good for you." He chuckled lightly. Marian gave a watery smile still with her head on his shoulder. "He won't be mad at you. I know he won't."

"I said an awful thing Adam, but I couldn't do anything else." She sighed and raised her head to sit straight.

"And he will understand that." Adam said smiling. Marian nodded and began to stand.

"I should go and see him." Marian sighed.

"That sounds like an excellent idea." Adam said he pulled Marian in for a hug, which she gladly received before pulling back. "Everything will be alright." He smiled again before leaving Marian to head towards her stables and then onto Sherwood.

Outlaw Camp

The wedding guests had all departed and now the gang were sat in their makeshift camp finishing off what was left of the food from the wedding. Robin was sat away from the gang, pushing food around his plate, he hadn't eaten anything, nor had he spoke much since he had come back from Knighton. This hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone in the gang, but nobody had like to say anything. Apart from Much that is, "Master. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing Much." Robin answered sorely.  
"There must be something, you love weddings and parties and yet at the one you just hosted you couldn't have been more, unso…unsoc." Much stammered

"Unsocial." Djaq added.  
"Yes unsocial. Thank you Djaq."

"Just stop Much. I am fine." Robin protested.

"Well would you at least eat something or come and join us for that matter."

"Fine, if it means you will leave me alone, then fine." Robin snapped he got up and sat on a log near to Alan. He sighed, "I am sorry, I did not mean that."

"Yes well, just because you are in a bad mood. It does not mean that you have to take it out on everyone else." Much complained.

"Robin!" A shout could be heard in the distance, and it came from a very familiar voice to them all. But what really unnerved the gang was that Robin did not even flinch.

"Are you not going? It may be important." Will asked.

"I doubt it." Robin grumbled and pushed more food around his plate.

"Robin please!" Marian shouted.

"It sounds urgent master." Much added.

"Well then someone else go." Robin replied.

"Robin. You go." John added. Robin set his plate down and looked up to see everyone's eyes on him. He got up from his log and headed towards the road.

Sherwood forest

"Robin!" Marian shouted once more before stopping her horse. She shook her head and move to turn her horse. Once she had turned a very familiar face was blocking her path.

"You want to be careful. Shouting after me like that you know betrothed may get jealous." Robin sneered. Marian went to open her mouth to protest but was stopped. "Oh but wait it's ok because you despise me." Marian dismounted her horse and tied it to a tree. Robin could see she had been crying and that her eyes were full of tears once more, seeing her like that and he instantly softened all his anger melting away.

"Can we talk?" Marian asked. Robin nodded.

"Let's take a walk." He suggested. This time Marian nodded and followed him away from the road. They walked in silence for a little while before Marian finally spoke, although her eyes remained to the ground and her voice was quite.

"I am sorry about today Robin. I never wanted to hurt you." She sighed.

"I know." Was all Robin could offer as a reply.

"I don't hate you Robin."

"I know."  
"Is that all you can say?"  
"I know." Robin smiled and turned his head to meet Marian's gaze which had lifted from the floor, she smiled at him then turned to the direction they were heading. "So do you know what you are going to do?" Robin asked. Marian shook her head.

"No, but I am sure I have a long time to figure it out. After all the war shows no signs of halting. I am correct, aren't I?"

"You are indeed." Robin said.

"Well I should go before I am missed."

"One last thing before you go." Robin said.  
"Yes."

"Why didn't you trust me today?" He asked looking hurt.

"I don't know, at that moment my father's safety was more important than my own and more important than how much I trusted you." Marian sighed. "If I had of listened we would not be stood here now."

"We do not know that. You heard Gisborne he had already told the sheriff, either way you would have had to agree." Robin defended. Marian nodded.

"I must go." She replied. There was one more question on the tip of his tongue but he wouldn't ask it, he wanted to ask her if she would have agreed had it been him asking. "I am truly sorry Robin."

"You have nothing to be sorry for my l…arian." Robin turned slightly red. Marian had not seemed to noticed which made him feel better, it had so almost slipped out.

"Goodbye Robin."

"Goodbye Marian."


End file.
